


Caffeine Induced Madness

by The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)



Category: Castle
Genre: Cheerleaders, Coffee, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Silly, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insane brainvomit spawned by a combination of insomnia, too much coffee, and the mad dash to finish my entry for <a href="http://ryanandesposito.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ryanandesposito.livejournal.com/"><b>ryanandesposito</b></a> before the deadline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Induced Madness

"God damn it, Kev, why can't I be on top?"

"Shut up and take it, Javi. You know I've got the hard part."

"Can you guys hurry it up? This position is getting uncomfortable."

"Zip it, Castle. Do you want to do this or not?"

"Oh my God, Lanie, are they--"

"Mhm. Can't leave these boys alone for a moment."

"Kate! This is...totally _not_ what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like I came back from lunch to find the three of you forming a human pyramid in the bullpen."

"Heh, yeah, about that. Alexis was talking about being a cheerleader. Did you know Ryan was on the cheer squad in high school?"

"Ugh... Say it louder, Castle, I don't think they heard you down in Robbery."

"What's with all the...cups... Just how much coffee have you guys had?"

"Way too many?  Plus four."

"Great, Castle, and I have to ride with you in the car... Come on."

"I'll try to avoid any behavior that would make shooting me justifiable--"

"Too late."

"Bye guys."

"I'll see you boys around, too. I've got a date with a fella downstairs if you get my meaning."

"Kinky."

"Javier, I _will_ end you..."

"Bye Lanie."

"Ah, damn it. I've got a footprint on my shoulder..."

"Sorry, Javi. I'll make it up to you."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Lets just say, you _definitely_ get to be on top."


End file.
